


Missed Opportunities and Second Chances

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Masked Kiss, Mystery Invitation, Shorter Man Leads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Sylvain received a mysterious invite to a masquerade party with no name on it, just a hastily scrawled note saying "I hope to see you there." The curiosity was too strong for him to refuse.but that?That was unexpected.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Missed Opportunities and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbr_el_on](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/gifts).



> My half of a fic trade for El! Hope you enjoy this offering of Claudvain

Sylvain had been to a number of parties in his life… but this? This was certainly not like anything he had  _ ever _ experienced. A party where no one would be able to see his face, where no one would know immediately who he was… His status didn’t matter at a masquerade and the only requirement was to be himself. It was exciting, a little nerve wracking but oh so thrilling... 

He handed his invitation to the man at the door, straightening up his jacket as he waited to be cleared. It was strange really, for him to be invited to this kind of thing… He didn’t even know who sent the invitation. It just… showed up in his mailbox. No name, no return address… just the invitation and a note that said ‘hope to see you there’ in the most immaculate, yet hurried handwriting. That was most of the reason why he decided to show up. He needed to know who sent this.

“Alright.” The man at the door said as he handed the invitation back to Sylvain. “You are cleared. Please head to the ballroom.”

“Thanks. Oh, hey, can I ask you a question real quick.” He tucked the invite card away and pulled out the note, showing it to the guard. “You wouldn’t happen to know whose handwriting this is would you?”

The guard looked at the note, and for a split second there was a glimpse of shock in his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away, straightening up more. “Sir, please head inside.”

“Uuuh… ok. Thanks.” Sylvain tucked the note away again, confusion in his voice, reluctantly moving through the door. The walk down the hall seemed longer than it was, seeing as his mind was now completely overrun with curiosity. Clearly whoever had sent the note was important, there was no other reason why it would have garnered that kind of reaction… but who were they? And why him? The possibility of it being some elaborate scheme for some big wig to get back at him for something he had done in the past did occur to him too… but if that was the case why invite him to a party where he couldn’t be immediately identified? He was wearing a three piece suit and a black and red mask that covered most of his face. In this dim lighting, there was no easy way to pick him out from all other guests… A sigh fell from his lips once he reached the door to the ballroom and he shook his head. Driving himself crazy wasn’t going to help. What better way to keep him from over thinking, he thought, than to join in the party from the moment he walked in?

How much time passed after that, he didn't know. Dance after dance dulled his ability to perceive time. It was great fun, that was sure… but in the back of his mind, the question still burned in the back of his mind…

Who sent him the invite?

Not that he could be sure, but so far he hadn't felt that connection. No one he had danced with felt like  _ the one _ . Frustrating, in a thrilling sort of way… but now he needed a break. A chance to recharge. 

He moved off to the side of the room, to the table where he had left his drink and sat down, bringing his glass to his lips, but keeping his eyes on the room. Maybe if he watched the crowd, he might get a clue… someone acting familiar or obviously looking for someone… Observation had never been a game he enjoyed, or had any particular skill in, but perhaps...

"All Alone?"

Sylvain's head snapped to the left, taken by surprise by the mystery voice. From out of the corner of the room, where the dim lighting could not reach, stepped a man dressed in a tailored black suit bearing accents as gold as the jewelry around his neck and in his ears. His mask, the same black and gold as his suit, covered all but his mouth and resembled that of a deer with a crown of golden leaves… and antlers of solid gold that seemed to closer resemble a wyvern than a deer. And upon his hands, the sole splash of differing color, a pair of gloves, clearly expensive considering they looked to be made of the soft underbelly scales of a young wyvern and were as white as fresh fallen snow. Sylvain sat there, silent, taking in this strangely alluring sight before him. This was the type of thing that very few people could pull off… and yet this man… he pulled it off in the most mysterious, alluring kind of way. 

"Rendered speechless already, my friend?" He laughed, placing a hand on his hip. Even through the mask and the soft lighting, that stare of his was piercing, almost like he could see straight through Sylvain… but that flirtatious tone to his voice was one challenge Sylvain couldn't back down from.

"How could I not be, when you come out of the shadows looking that good and steal my breath away?" Sylvain countered, a playful grin spreading across his face. "Was that your intention all along? Or did I just get lucky?"

The mysterious man, who Sylvain had now taken to calling The Golden Deer in his head, gave another good natured chuckle and offered out his hand. "Actually. I came to ask you for a dance.” The smirk that crossed his face was playful and downright sexy. “Promise, I don’t bite too hard… Not unless you ask.”

Sylvain blinked, looking down at the hand being held out to him and then back up at the man it was attached to. He had a weird feeling in his chest, a thrill, excitement beyond his own comprehension… but he kept it all inside. Outwardly, he simply gave a smile, one matching the wolfish grin on the other's face, and took the stranger's hand. "Who am I to turn down an invite like that?"

"Heh… Who indeed." The Deer said as he turned to lead Sylvain back toward the dance floor. 

It became clear very quickly that some of the people in the crowd knew more than Sylvain did. Much like the guy at the door, some people went quiet, a look of shock crossing their face that was glaringly obvious even through the masks. Others began to whisper amongst themselves, excited, hushed tones making it hard to hear most of it… oh but what he could hear… that only made him more curious. 

“Is that…?”

“The host? Yeah… he hasn’t danced with anyone all night… Who is that he’s with?”

“I don’t know… Must be someone important…”

"Ugh… stupid redhead… what makes him so special…?"

“Oh my god, it’s him…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure! Who else could it be?”

“Has anyone actually seen his face…?”

"I heard no one knows his name or where he is from… they just call him…"

"SHH he'll hear you…"

“Don't mind them.” The Deer said suddenly, pulling Sylvain close to his chest and placing a hand on the small of his back. The lack of distance between them and that almost  _ dangerously _ charming smirk upon the man's face sent a chill down Sylvain's back. "Jealousy is such an ugly thing."

"Eh. Doesn't bother me, buuuut…" Sylvain trailed off, smirking as he took his dance partner's free hand. "What do you say we give them a real reason to be jealous?"

"Heh… I like the way you think~"

So... when the music started…

They danced. 

The rest of the crowd seemed to fade, their eyes only for each other. Their bodies brushed together with each fluid movement, holding each other so close, so intimate, it was a wonder they managed not to step on one another. Each beat was rife with wonder, mystery,  _ tension. _ His heart was hammering in his chest, his stomach in excited fluttery knots, and god he was smiling so much it physically hurt. It was an amazing feeling that Sylvain wished could have lasted just a little bit longer...

but then the music started to fade.

Their steps slowed, the crowd around them came back into focus… And then they stopped. The Deer grinned, leaning in close, hands still lingering on Sylvain. He spoke in a low, soft tone, hushed, almost as if these words were meant for him and him alone. "Thanks for indulging me, Sylvain." 

"Wait-"

The deer gave him no chance to finish the thought, pulled away then and gave him a playful wink. "Don't be a stranger, ok?"

Then he was gone. 

\---

The sharp bite of the cool night time breeze caused Sylvain to shiver. He had just spent… who knows how long searching for the man he had danced with. The guy was wearing a mask with big gold antlers, how hard could he really have been to pick out of a crowd?? Harder than you might think apparently, because no matter where or how hard Sylvain had looked, he found nothing. It was frustrating, which is what eventually drove him out here. A little fresh air would help clear his head and then he could try a different approach. He leaned up against the wall of the building, staring up at the stars with a soft sigh. "Man… wish I knew more about this guy… it would make this so much easier."

"Careful what you wish for. You might end up getting it~"

Sylvain jumped and looked to his left, where once again the mystery man came strutting confidently out of the shadows. "You…"

"Me." He confirmed, amusement clear in his tone, stopping directly in front of Sylvain. "When you disappeared, I was worried you had gone home."

"Nah. I could never have left without at least  _ trying _ to see you again.” Sylvain teased.

“Oh? Is that why you’ve been running around for the past two hours looking for me?”

A sort of awkward laugh passed Sylvain lips, lifting his hand to rub at his neck. “Maybe. However, if you keep saying stuff like that and appearing out of thin air when I’m alone…” He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. “I might start getting the wrong idea.”

“The wrong idea?” The man laughed and shook his head, taking a couple steps closer and dropping his voice. “Can’t have  _ that, _ can we? Tell me something… Did you mean it, Sylvain?” The entire energy between them seemed to shift as he closed the distance between them, hand resting on the wall beside Sylvain, the piercing green eyes behind that mask seeming to stare directly into the redhead’s soul. “Do you really want to know more?”

Sylvain’s breath hitched, legs suddenly feeling a little weak and arms dropping back to his side. The way the man said his name alone was enough to get his heart racing, threatening to beat its way out of his chest… but he was  _ so close. _ “I-I… uh..” He began with the utmost eloquence, swallowing thickly. “Y-yeah. I did…”

“Then I’ll tell you.” Slowly a wolfish crossed his face. “For a price.”

“I’ll pay anything. Just… At least tell me your name.” Whatever Sylvain had been expected, having the other man lean up to steal a kiss was not it. He made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, tensing briefly… But then his eyes fluttered closed, hands coming to rest on the other man’s hips and tilting his head just enough to get a better angle. 

The kiss lingered for several seconds before the mystery man pulled away, a rather pleased look crossing his face before stepping back completely. “Damn. I could get used to that… but! A promise is a promise.” He reached up, slowly pulling his mask from his face and tossing it on the ground beside him. “The name’s Claude.”

“Claude…? Why do I know-” Realization hit Sylvain like a ton of bricks. “Wait!! You’re-”

“Shhh…” Claude put a finger over his own lips, still smirking with amusement. Once he was sure that Sylvain was silenced, his hand dropped back to his side, looking around to make sure no one was watching. “I’ll explain everything… but not here. So if you want more...” He took a few steps back, making a motion for Sylvain to follow. 

Sylvain watched him for a moment, almost as if he was trying to decide if this was really happening or not… but, even if he wasn’t, he would take that chance. So he pushed off the wall, gave one last look around as he removed his own mask, tossing it on the ground beside the other… 

Then disappeared with him into the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on twitter @SilverdiftXIII


End file.
